Niño de la noche versioon TDI
by L4DY 1N TH3 D4Rk
Summary: Es una historia donde courney va a francia y conoce a un seductor vampiro duncan . una historia donde el miedo y la pasion se juntan.
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes de tdi no me pertencen. TDI LE PERTENECE A TELETOON Y CARTOON NETWORK**

**esta es la version con los personajes de isla del drama del libro niño de la noche. EL LIBRO DE NIÑO DE LA NOCHE LE PERTENECE A NANCY KILPATRICK**

**cuando lo leei hoy en la escuela, me di cuenta que los personajes se parecian a los de isla del drama asi que paso esta hisroria con ellos y quiero compartirla**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Courtney cruzo las piernas y acaricio el borde de la copa de vino lentamente con su pulgar y los dedos de su mano derecha, muy consiente que esa era la tercera copa de vino que bebía desde la cena. No exageres, se advirtió así misma, pero tomo otro trago. Suspiro. Ella decidió que seria mejor alejar su atención de la bebía.

Se encontraba en un bar-caffe y volvió a leer el periódico del que apenas distinguía las letras por la poca iluminación del lugar, al parecer el periódico no mantuvo su interés, ya que bebió mas vino.

Courtney observo los detalles de la fechada clasica del café, las inmensas columnas, las 12 estatuas de musas, cada estatua representantes de cada mes del año, que a su gusto eran impresionantes, incluso magnificas. Al menos a un quedaba algo de belleza y magia en el mundo, pensó, a un que no sea mi mundo.

Se tomo el resto de vino.

-pardon, mademoiselle. Vous permettez?-

Courtney Levanto la mirada. Un hombre con aspecto de punk estaba parado junto a su mesa.

-je ne parle pas francais- tartamudeo ya que era la única oración que se sabia completa en francés esta courtney

-te pregunte si puedo sentarme en la mesa contigo- la pronunciación del hombre era impecable, su tono era seguro y burlón y su rostro tan altivo, que irritaba.

Courtney se enojo. La única razón por la que había ido a un lugar tan alejado de la capital de Paris era para evitar encuentros.

-quiero estar sola, perdón-

-lo entiendo- respondió, pero se quedo allí parado, observándola.

Courtney se sintió incomoda y a un que no podía leer bien el periódico, intento volver a la lectura de este.

-el café esta lleno, no hay mas lugares- dijo sonriendo

Courtney reviso el sitio por encima del periódico. Todos lo lugares estaban ocupados, excepto la silla que estaba en su mesa. Volvió a verlo.

Courtney pensó que el hombre era muy bien parecido.

Excepto por las múltiples perforaciones que tenia y el cabello con un mohawk verde, que le daba aspecto de chico malo, su aspecto combinaba con su moderna ropa de cuero, negra como la noche. Su piel era pálida. Su rasgo mas sobresaliente eran sus ojos verdes azulado, un color inquietante, intenso, incluso el la tenue luz. Un año antes, quizás a Courtney estas características le hubieran parecido interesantes.

-toma asiento- dijo de mala gana

-merci, eres muy amable-

Intento volver a su lectura, pero al tener a otra persona en su espacio se sintió invadida. Ni tampoco quería hablar, así que se volteo, doblo el periódico, se lo coloco en el regazo y admiro la típica escena que francesa que estaba ante ella. Interesante, solo porque todo era nuevo para ella. Ya había oído a Bridgette que sustituía la palabra "aburrimiento" por "Burdeos" que es donde se encontraba. Sospecho que no estaría hay mucho tiempo.

-eres canadiense, tu asentó te delata- volvió la vista a su importuna compañía. El estaba viéndola con una expresión superficial, pero fija.

-si soy canadiense-

-¿de que parte?

-de Toronto-

-pero no naciste hay-

El mesero deposito una botella de vino frente al hombre con el cual compartía mesa, quien recibió una nota de 10 francos. Levanto la copa, olio el contenido y volvió a colocarlo en la mesa.

-es un país interesante, no tan antiguo en historia como Francia, claro, pero lo que le falta en profundidad estoy seguro que lo compensan con otras cosas- dijo el hombre guardándose el cambio.

-tal vez- Courtney contesto y una vez más se volteo.

-me llamo Duncan, ¿y tu?

Duncan probo un sorbo del vino pero su rostro reflejaba una fina mezcla de hastiado y curiosidad.

-Mira, no estoy de humor para conversar, enserio quiero estar sola-

-como quieras princesa-

Courtney sabia que se sentía insultado, pero era problema de él, no de ella.

Ella se volteo otra vez, pero de inmediato el dijo:

-no son muchas las mujeres que viajan solas por Burdeos en esta época del año, en especial mujeres bellas- dijo levantando la ceja sugestivamente –Siempre me ha gustado la imagen de la mujer, morena, caderas delgadas, grandes senos, trasero firme, cabello castaño y ojos onix, oscuros como la noche..- dijo sonriéndole pervertidamente.

Con un suspiro de molestia, Courtney tomo su bolso, le dio la espalda a Duncan y se apresuro a salir.

Era abril, pero ya hacia el calor suficiente como para traer puesta aunque fuera un suéter ligero en la noche. Decidió caminar a la orilla del muelle antes de irse a dormir.

No estaba cansada quería pensar.

Miro el muelle era un sitio tranquilo, callado, y no había alguien que interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

Parecía que toda la situación había salido de un melodrama. Ahora, volvió hacia atrás, se daba cuenta de que pudo adivinar desde el principio que Justin era infiel. Las lamentables señales brillaban como las luces cuando termina el intermedio de una obra de teatro, todos veían el final. Como dicen, siempre la ultima en enterarse, pensó, consiente otra vez de la gran cantidad de amargura que liberaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes de tdi no me pertencen. TDI LE PERTENECE A TELETOON Y CARTOON NETWORK**

**esta es la version con los personajes de isla del drama del libro niño de la noche. EL LIBRO DE NIÑO DE LA NOCHE LE PERTENECE A NANCY KILPATRICK**

**cuando lo leei hoy en la escuela, me di cuenta que los personajes se parecian a los de isla del drama asi que paso esta hisroria con ellos y quiero compartirla**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Courtney seguía metida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un ruido y volteo. El lugar estaba vació.

Son los nervios, se dijo. Esto es lo que sucede cuando estas acostumbrada a formar parte de alguien más, te da miedo la soledad. Pero en el fondo sabia que no se trataba de eso. Es más, en este momento quería estar sola. Incluso un año después le daba miedo iniciar otra relación. Por esa razón huyo de casa, por eso esta en un país del que no conocía ni su idioma. Romper con el supuesto amor de su vida fue doloroso, pero la soledad era mas dolorosa, aun que la tolero, día y noche, hasta que se convirtió en su amiga, y ahora se negaba a despegarse de su mas grande aliada.

Otra vez el sonido, como si hubieran pateado una piedra.

Courtney se detuvo y vio que el lugar seguía vacio y el muelle tranquilo. Pensó en volver a la calle principal, que estaba a la vista, pero todavía no quería enfrentarse al mundo real. Aquí no hay nadie se dijo así misma. Quizás sea un gato pensó.

De repente escucho un crujidito como de pasos.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto en voz alta, pensando que si había alguien quizás no entendiera su idioma. Voltio, pero la oscuridad inmediata la envolvió a la luz blanca con la que la luna iluminaba el camino.

Courtney asustada dudo si seguí o regresar, pero finalmente dio un paso hacia delante. Se escucho como si alguien hubiera dado un paso atrás de ella. Después silencio.

Los latidos de su corazón le impregnaron los oídos. Sentía que los músculos de la espalda y el cuello estaban rígidos y su piel brillaba por la transpiración.

Courtney dio otro paso hacia delante y una vez mas escucho un paso al unísono con el de ella. Se detuvo, y un segundo después el otro también. Se movió rápido, corriendo hacia el final del túnel, siempre viendo hacia atrás.

¡Pum! Golpeo contra la pared y grito. Levanto la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de.

**Ok hasta aquí se acaba el segundo cap.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jaja no es cierto solo soy malvada, es que no me pude resistir**

Levanto la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Duncan.

-¡Tú!- dijo asustada, pero mas que eso enojada, dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de el..

Duncan no respondió, solo la observo. Su cara era más delgada que antes, parecía que tenía hambre y era más alto de lo que Courtney recordaba.

Ella recupero rápidamente su compostura

-¿Quién diablos crees que eres pedazo de neardental? ¿Por qué me sigues? Debería de reportarte a la policía.

Los labios de Duncan esbozaron una sonrisa burlona, pero no dijo nada. Courtney, furiosa, intento pasarlo, pero el la tomo del brazo.

-suéltame o grito- dijo courtney harta de él

-adelante princesa, si te gustan los efectos de sonido, a mi no me desagradan. Pero sabes bien que nadie te escuchara y si lo hacen no te ayudaran.

Courtney se balanceo con el bolso que traía en el hombro y al mimo tiempo intento darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Él se rió, la mirada le brillaba a causa de la diversión, pues obviamente estaba disfrutando de la impotencia y miedo de Courtney. Abrió la boca un poco, pero lo suficiente para que el inconciente de ella registrara que había visto algo extraño. Una señal de advertencia le recorrió el cuerpo al tiempo que una ola de miedo se estrellaba en ella.

Courtney escucho una voz masculina cerca

-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!- grito desesperada

De repente, su agresor la aparto. Ella se tropezó, contuvo el aliento, esperando ser atacada. Pero en lugar de eso, oyó una pelea y cuando se enderezo, vio a un hombre mayor, luchando con su atacante.

El hombre mayor no podía con Duncan, que era mas fuerte. Ella tuvo que ayudarlo. Se acerco al agresor por la espalda y le golpeó la cabeza con su bolso. Estaban luchando los 3 cuando escucho gritar al hombre mayor y después vio como se quedaba cojo.

Courtney se quedo helada. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás. En el escalofriante silencio, Duncan, coloco al hombre de tal manera, que la cabeza le quedo inclinada hacia atrás y la garganta expuesta. El rostro de Duncan, broto de la oscuridad. Cuando abrió la boca, un rayo de luz ilumino sus filosos colmillos.


	3. Chapter 3

**los personajes de tdi no me pertencen. TDI LE PERTENECE A TELETOON Y CARTOON NETWORK**

**esta es la version con los personajes de isla del drama del libro niño de la noche. EL LIBRO DE NIÑO DE LA NOCHE LE PERTENECE A NANCY KILPATRICK**

**cuando lo leei hoy en la escuela, me di cuenta que los personajes se parecian a los de isla del drama asi que paso esta hisroria con ellos y quiero compartirla**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Courtney se quedo helada. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás. En el escalofriante silencio, Duncan, coloco al hombre de tal manera, que la cabeza le quedo inclinada hacia atrás y la garganta expuesta. El rostro de Duncan, broto de la oscuridad. Cuando abrió la boca, un rayo de luz ilumino sus filosos colmillos.

Repentinamente, los labios de Duncan se encontraron con el cuello expuesto del hombre. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos atraparon a los de Courtney, como si algo los hubiera conectado, ya que no podían despegar sus miradas.

Courtney quedo congelada al escuchar el ruido que duncan hacia al succionar la sangre del cuello del señor. Pero al final gano el instinto de supervivencia porque se percato de que caminaba y que entre mas lejos llegaba, menos amenazada se sentía. Cuando se sintió a salvo, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la estación de policías más cercana.

-Señorita, por favor vuelva a describir a su atacante- le pidió el inspector Harold

Courtney ya estaba harta de esto, había respondido esa pregunta 10 veces.

-Oiga, ya le dije como es y también lo que paso, ¿puedo regresar a mi hotel? Estoy cansada-

-Podría repetirlo una vez más-

Courtney suspiro. Tenía los nervios destrozados. No solo su encuentro con la muerte la altero, sino que el oficial Harold la estresaba y el señor murió y ella estaba viva por que el había muerto.

-Media 1.70, se veía atlético, cabello negro, con mohawk verde, ojos verde azulado, piel blanca, con dos perforaciones en la oreja izquierda, una en la derecha, un piercing pequeño en la nariz, y uno en la ceja izquierda. Playera negra con un cráneo en el centro y unos converse rojos. Ya sabe, de esa ropa moderna. Se veía de mi edad, a lo mejo uno o 2 años mayor que yo, halaba francés y muy bien el ingles. Me dijo que se llamaba Duncan.-

-¿noto algo particular en el?-

-Parecía un delincuente o un crimina-

-¿y a un así compartió su mesa con el durante 15 minutos?-

-5 minutos no 15. Y también ya le dije que estaba leyendo. Le permití que se sentara por que no había más lugares.

-¿Vio que Duncan ataco al chef?-

-Si, ya le dije, se inclino sobre el señor, lo hizo un poco atrás, quizás le rompió la nuca o el cuello, y después..-

-¿Enserio vio eso?-

-Sí. Estaba oscuro. Estoy contándole lo que recuerdo-

-Continua-

-Y entonces el hombre, el chef, como usted le dice, se quedo callado. El asesino abrió la boca y mordió al chef en el cuello, como un animal, sin quitarme la vista de encima- al recordarlo, tembló de manera involuntaria.

-Dime algo ¿has ido al cine a ver el crepúsculo?-

Courtney ya estaba irritaba. Camino a dirección a la salida pero el inspector Chris le agarro el brazo y le dijo:

-Le aviso que el agresor la conoce físicamente, usted podría estar en peligro. Un hombre estará cerca-

-Quiere decir que me pondrán en vigilancia?-

-solo por protección –

Courtney vio un taxi. Levanto la mano y el conductor diminuyo la velocidad.

-Al Elysees Bassano‎- le dijo, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

**los personajes de tdi no me pertencen. TDI LE PERTENECE A TELETOON Y CARTOON NETWORK**

**esta es la version con los personajes de isla del drama del libro niño de la noche. EL LIBRO DE NIÑO DE LA NOCHE LE PERTENECE A NANCY KILPATRICK**

**cuando lo leei hoy en la escuela, me di cuenta que los personajes se parecian a los de isla del drama asi que paso esta hisroria con las partes mas interesentes según mi puto de vista y con algunas cosas mias y con los personajes de isla del drama **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Courtney vio un taxi. Levanto la mano y el conductor diminuyo la velocidad.

-Al Elysees Bassano‎- le dijo, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Arranco de inmediato.

Courtney recargo la cabeza en el asiento y cerro los ojos. Instantáneamente, la imagen del atacante se visualizo bajo sus parpados. Abrió un poco los ojos y después volvió a cerrarlos.

La policía no la había tomado enserio, al menos en la parte en la que dijo que mordían al chef. Ni siquiera ella se creía. Parecía la escena de una película de terror. No tenia sentido, y si alguien le hubiera dicho que había visto a un hombre asesinar a otro de esa manera, haría pensado que bromeaba o que estaba loco.

El fuerte olor a humo del cigarro interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se quedo mirando el brazo del conductor preguntándose si era el oficial de policía.

Las calles que veía por el cristal del taxi no eran familiares. Se dirigía al hotel por un camino diferente, menos directo.

-Pardon- dijo

El conductor la ignoro.

-Quiero que me lleve al hotel-

Tampoco hubo respuesta y se preguntaba si hablaba ingles. No cambio de dirección. De hecho, acelero.

Courtney decidió que se bajaría en la siguiente señal de alto.

-Detenga el auto y déjeme bajar- gritó, pero el conductor no le presto atención

Abrió la puerta. Iban tan rápido, que si saltaba sabia que iba a lastimarse. El bajo la velocidad.

Levanto la vista. Delante de ellos, una larga limosina color plata estaba estacionada al lado del rió. Un hombre alto estaba parado junto a ella. Aunque no lo veía con claridad, por instinto supo que era Duncan.

Courtney se arrojo del taxi. Cayó en la calle con un ruido sordo y un gemido, raspándose las rodillas y la palma de su mano. Pero no le preocupaban las heridas.

De manera espontánea Courtney se puso de pie. Duncan venia corriendo hacia ella. Se quito. Se quito los tacones y corrió por la calle donde avía pasado el taxi.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor alguien que me ayude!- grito

Courtney corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero noto que todas las calles eran iguales, un laberinto de paredes grises, apenas iluminadas. Ya que no tenía aliento, jadeaba muy fuerte y en un intento por cubrir todos los caminos, se tropezó con una asquerosa tabla de madera y casi se estrella con un contenedor de basura de metal.

No oía a Duncan, pero veía una sombra, un vapor que se confundía con la oscuridad. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo era solidó, sigiloso como un león asechando a su presa. Estaba jugando conmigo, pensó, y la idea la asusto.

Courtney busco otra salida y distinguió una calle y corrió asía ella.

Pero cuando llego a la esquina, quedo impresionada, no era una calle, sino un callejón sin salida.

Courtney miro atrás, pero él ya se acercaba. Con desesperación, miro a su alrededor. Las paredes eran muy altas y no podían escalarse, las ventanas no daban a la calle y las que daban a la calle estaban cerradas con tablas o enrejadas, no había manera de huir. Se dio cuenta de que había una escalera de incendios, pero estaba muy alta y no la alcanzaba. De todas maneras lo intento, salto, pero no logro tocar ni el primer escalón. Esta vez nadie vendría en su recate.

Él apareció, se movió en ángulo y con su cuerpo cubrió la escasa luz que había. La ruta de escape estaba bloqueada. Y entonces se acerco a ella con su rostro varonil y hambriento.

Courtney sabia que no lo lograría, pero de cualquier forma intento pasarlo. El la azoto contra la pared, sin deja de avanzar.

El instinto de Courtney reacciono. Ella lo atacó, usando los movimientos que había aprendido en las clases de defensa personal que tomo en la universidad, y que ahora se volvían automáticos. Lanzo una patada en la entrepierna, pero el reacciono mas rápido de lo que esperaba y le el ataque con su pierna, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Antes de que Courtney supiera que había pasado, Duncan le agarró ambos puños y se los coloco en la espalda. Tenía las manos heladas. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, hasta que la dejo atrapada en la esquina, sin poder moverse.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos, princesa- su voz era segura con un poco de burla, como si los esfuerzos de ella le produjeran gracia. –No me dijiste tu nombre, princesa. Pero es Courtney, ¿verdad?-

-¿Como lo sabes?- oyó que la voz le temblaba y sabia que el también lo había notado.

- Por la policía. Supongo que es verdad, no creo que alguien como tu diga mentiras-

-¿Por qué te lo dijeron?- pregunto, más, por retrasar lo que parecía inevitable que por curiosidad.

- Digamos que tengo algunos contactos-

Duncan se acerco más y le susurro en el oído:

-Tu sangre ya debe ser mía, princesa- le sostuvo las muñecas con una mano y con la otra le hizo el cabello hacia atrás.

Courtney alejo su cabeza lo más que pudo y lo miró.

-No juegues conmigo- dijo enojada, actitud que lo tomo por sorpresa. –Sé de que eres capaz. Así que si quieres matarme, hazlo de una vez.

Duncan debió percibir cierto valor que ella no sentía, por que dudo.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que mis victimas rueguen por su vida. Así que si vas a hacerlo, este es el momento-

-Odio suplicar, aparte dudo que sirva de algo-

-Que perceptiva- la tomo de la nuca. Mientras la veía a loa ojos, creyó ver algo. – Tienes algo, princesa- dijo lentamente – Eres valiente-

Duncan analizo el rostro de Courtney y casi pudo oír como analizaba las posibilidades en su mente.

-Hace ya un tiempo que no estoy con una mujer. Me aburren, pero tu…-

Otras emociones opacaron al miedo que tenia Courtney. Se sintió enojada y amargada. Ya tenia suficiente con que la mal suerte se alargara. Si este es el final de mi vida, que sea rápido, pensó.

La violencia la invadió y se soltó del agarre de Duncan. Volteo bruscamente la cabeza y le enterró los dientes en el hombro. Duncan se retiro horrorizado. Una imagen de sorpresa total le cruzo por el rostro y de inmediato se volvió en furia. Courtney no perdió el tiempo analizando lo que hizo y empezó a correr. Pero antes de que llegar lejos, la alcanzo, tirándola al suelo.

Courtney sin fuerzas se empezó a sentir miríada, la cabeza le daba vueltas, los oídos le zumbaban, pero escucho decir a Duncan:

-¡Aquí el único que muerde, soy yo!-

De repente, la levanto y se la coloco el un hombro como si fuera un costal, la saco del callejón, tan rápido que no pudo resistirse o protestar.


	5. Chapter 6

**Bueno le continuo por que al parecer a nadie le molestan los leemon**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Aquí el único que muerde, soy yo!-

De repente, la levanto y se la coloco el un hombro como si fuera un costal, la saco del callejón, tan rápido que no pudo resistirse o protestar.

Finalmente, llegaron a la limusina. Él abrió la puerta, la metió y cerró la puerta con un asoton. Courtney de inmediato, intentó abrir una puerta y luego la otra, las dos estaban cerradas. Golpeo la división opaca, desesperada por llamar la atención del conductor. Pero no respondió saco su PDA y marco al 911, pero no tenia señal.

Poco a poco se calmo. Había perdido su bolsa, en la cual se encontraban los papeles que podían identificarla.

Courtney como CIT que era, trato de controlar el daño emocional y empezó a analizar las opciones que tenia.

Courtney escucho un ruido. La puerta que estaba a su derecha se abrió y Duncan se subió. Se recorro para quedar lo mas lejos posible de el. La vio un instante; en la tenue luz que había en el interior, sus ojos color turquesa brillaron y por un segundo la desconcertaron.

Duncan se acomodó en el asiento lujosamente tapizado, estiro las piernas sin prisa, coloco el brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo del asiento y después se dirigió a ella. En un movimiento tan rápido, que la CIT no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Duncan tocó y tomó su brazo, acercándola a el.

Si fuera a matarme, lo hubiera hecho en el callejón; lo que de paso a la violación, se dijo Courtney mentalmente. Courtney sabia que la mejor defensa contra un violador era huir, luchar o, si todo lo demás fallaba. Cooperar para evitar heridas y esperar la oportunidad de escapar y pedir ayuda. No sabía como salir del auto. Parecía que era muy fuerte, así que si peleaba con el físicamente, era posible que terminara mucho mas lastimada de lo que ya estaba. Courtney intento no perder la calma.

Courtney pudo ver que Duncan se veía satisfecho, no tan hambriento ni siniestro.

Duncan agarro un puñado del cabello de Courtney y la jalo hacia atrás, poco a poco le desabotono la blusa, dejando al descubierto su garganta. Los latidos del corazón de Courtney se aceleraron a causa del miedo. La mano de Duncan se deslizo por debajo de la blusa y el sostén. Con los dedos le acario el pezón hasta volverlo firme. Que se cree este ogro, pensó Courtney algo enojada, pero el miedo era mayor.

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?-

- Lo que quiera, princesa.- en sus labios se podía ver una sonrisa muy desagradable.

Duncan frotó su boca con la de ella con fuerza, apretándola contra el suave asiento. Sintió que se sofocaba, pero la tenía tan bien agarrada, que no podía escaparse de él. Se concentro en conservar la calma, recordando que era una CIT.

Estiro la mano y le tocó la mejilla sólo con la punta de los dedos. Su piel era fría, suave, y daba la impresión de que tenia cera. Le alejo el rostro con delicadeza, pues presentía que cualquier agresión seria respondida de inmediato. Quizás por que la presión era ligera se hizo para atrás.

-Te prepongo un trato- dijo ella sin aliento.

Duncan movió la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. La luz de un auto se estrello en la ventana lateral y le iluminó los colmillos. Courtney se sorprendió lo puntiagudos y largos que eran sus colmillos.

-¿De donde sacaste la idea de que tenías algo con lo que puedas hacer un trato conmigo?- pregunto de forma burlona

-¿Que te parece mi cuerpo? Lo quieres, te lo doy-

-Por favor princesa, puedo tomarlo a aunque no me lo des-

-lo sé- dijo en voz baja

Le soltó el cabello, pero seguía viéndola. La luz de la calle reflejaba un rostro lleno de curiosidad, así que ella se aprovecho de eso.

-No creo que sepas hacerle el amor a una mujer- Courtney conservo el tono bajo pero seguro de su voz, y su mirada sostenía a la de el. Ella era una CIT y sabía como actuar dependiendo la sircunstanci.

Por un momento Duncan parecía molesto. Pero repente volvió a reírse.

-Valla que tienes agallas mujer. Para mi será un gran placer violarte-

-Sé que quieres asustarme delincuente, pero no es necesario. Puedes tenerme libremente, te doy permiso-

Duncan le jalo el cabello, obligándola a mover la cabeza hacia atrás otra vez.

-Ja Princesa, si crees que necesito tu permiso, tienes serios problemas con la realidad-


	6. Chapter 7

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Sé que quieres asustarme delincuente, pero no es necesario. Puedes tenerme libremente, te doy permiso-

Duncan le jalo el cabello, obligándola a mover la cabeza hacia atrás otra vez.

-Ja Princesa, si crees que necesito tu permiso, tienes serios problemas con la realidad-

Courtney se ordenó que no perdiera calma y mantuviera el contacto visual. Este no era el momento para enojarse. Sabía que si quería salvar su vida, cosa de la que no estaba segura, tenia que controlarse, actuar con cuidado y no dejar que el terror se apoderara de ella. Usara mis emociones en mi contra, se advirtió. El es un delincuente y amo de la intimidación.

-Lo único que digo es que puedo darte lo que quieres. Los dos sabemos que puedes tomarlos, pero sería más interesante si yo te lo diera.

El seguía sosteniéndole la cabeza hacia atrás, con su rostro el de ella. Duncan se veía tenso, controlado, impasible. El instinto CIT de Courtney reacciono y le dijo que estaba a centímetros de una catástrofe. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, él dijo:

-Escuchemos el "trato"-

Courtney volvió a tocarle la mejilla. La piel era suave. Si el no fuera un delincuente y la situación no fuera tan peligrosa, el contorno de su cara le hubiera parecido fascinante. Le paso la mano por su mohawk verde. El se veía confundido.

-Puedo entregarme a ti- dijo con un toco de seducción -¿te gustaría?

-¿Y?- Duncan agarro su mano. Su expresión era seria.

-Déjame ir-

-Ahora la suplica princesa-

-Yo no estoy suplicándote nada- su voz era firme, con tono de molestia – Este es el trato. Ambos sabemos que necesitas sangre y puedes obtenerla de quien sea, ¿cierto? Yo te ofrezco algo mejor. Mi sangre no es especial, ¿o sí?-

- La sangre de nadie es especial, pero si importante-

- ¿estas diciendo que te costó trabajo encontrarla?-

- No confundas lo que digo, princesa, Yo nunca dije eso-

- Bueno entonces la mía no es gran pérdida-

Duncan dudó y Courtney sintió que había dado un pequeño paso hacia delante.

-Dime una cosa. Cuando me dijiste que tenias contactos con la policía, ¿a que te referías?-

El soltó su cabello y la enfrentó

-Me refiero exactamente a lo que dije-

Decidió seguirle la corriente para ganar tiempo

-Eres el chico malo de la ciudad, ¿no? Todos lo saben y te tienen miedo. Tienes la fuerza y el dinero para, que ellos hagan lo que quieras, con tal de que los dejes en paz, ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto. Generalmente, tomo lo que quiero de la gente que pasa por la ciudad. El chef Hatchet tuvo mala suerte, pero el no debió interferir. Su muerte fue accidental, provocada por un repentino paro cardiaco. La autopsia demuestra que la única herida que hay en su cuerpo es una pequeña cortada en el cuello, que la policía cree que se hizo cuando se cayó. Perdió sangre, pero no una cantidad significativa- con la mirada la retó a que lo contradijera –además, la testigo material se esfumo.

Courtney no le creía lo del chef, pero descubrió que esas últimas palabras la estremecieron. Nadie va a buscarme, se dijo. Me tiene en su poder. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no demostrar el miedo que sentía.

-Está es mi oferta- dijo ella finalmente –pasamos juntos la noche, tú y yo, en mi hotel.-

-Inténtalo otra vez- se rió con sarcasmo

-es tu casa- decidió seguirle la corriente -¿o duermes en un ataúd?-

-Escuchemos el resto- tomo aire con soberbia

-Bueno, vamos a donde quieras. Estamos juntos el mucho o poco tiempo que tu agenda permita. Haré lo que me pidas, por voluntad propia y con entusiasmo. Mañana en la mañana dejas que me vaya, sin tomar mi sangre. Saldré de inmediato de Francia, no se lo diré a nadie y nunca volverás a saber de mí. Te lo prometo-

-puedo tomar un poco de sangre. Es como donarla. No te afectará, a menos que deje que tomes de la mía, y puedes estar segura que eso no sucederá. Las membresías para este club son exclusivas, únicamente con invitación- cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Segundos después dijo: -tu plan tiene 2 errores-

-¿Cuales?

-Crees que harás con gusto lo que yo pida. Eso lo dices ahora, pero hay cosas que no harías con tanto entusiasmo-

-Te prometo que las haré, no importa que sean-

Duncan adopto aire de superioridad e incrédulo.

-¿Y el segundo error?-

-El segundo es que una noche no es una recompensa.-

-¿Qué seria lo justo?-

-No hay nada justo, solo lo que quiero y cuando quiero. ¡Eso es lo único que importa!-

Estaba poniéndose de mal humor y Courtney sabía que tenía que andarse con cuidado o todo estaría perdido.

Se volteo hacia él, dejando que su cuerpo rozara su brazo. Acercó los labios a su oído

-¿Dos noches? ¿El fin de semana?- respiro.

Courtney se obligó a darle un beso en la mejilla, dirigiéndose a sus labios. También los besó, pero la boca de él no respondió. Sintió que los dedos del delincuente se entrelazaban en su cabello. Con la punta de la lengua, ella le recorrió el labio superior, repasando su contorno, y a poco a poco regresó a la parte media del labio inferior, con la mayor sensualidad posible. Seguía sin haber reacción. Pero él dejo escapar un gemido, lo que le dio ánimo pues su tácticas estaban funcionando.

De repente, le jaló la cabeza hacia atrás. Parecía que estaba furioso.

-La princesa tiene un lado oscuro, ¿Que? ¿Eres una prostituta profesional?-

Courtney quedó sorprendida. Las consecuencias del rechazo podrían ser mortales.

-No- Dijo con suavidad, temerosa de que le salieran lagrimas de frustración

Hubo una pausa y después el dijo:

-Está bien, me dejaste intrigado- dijo alzando la ceja sugestivamente

Y mientras se arreglaba la ropa pronuncio:

-Que sean dos semanas-

La idea de pasar tanto tiempo con él le provoco nauseas, pero que otra cosa podía hacer más que seguir con esta farsa, hasta que encontrara la forma de escapar.

-Te quedas en mi casa y te entregas a mi, tibia, húmeda y abierta. Aquí la palabra clave princesa, es "con gusto". Dentro de 14 noches te regreso a la ciudad y te vas, de inmediato. Puedo hipnotizarte, pero no lo haré. Además, quizá sean los recuerdos más emocionantes que tengas en tu vida. Si intentas escapar o si después le hablas a alguno de mí, quien o que soy, te encontrare. El resto te lo dejo a tu imaginación.- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

Courtney asintió con la cabeza.

-¿y no beberás mi sangre?-

-¡De acuerdo!-

Justo antes de que el auto se detuviera, duncan volteo a verla

-Ya te dije que puedo beber sin lastimarte. ¿Por qué quieres evitarme tu sangre con tanta insistencia?


	7. Chapter 8

**Perdón por tardarme tanto para subir este cap**

**Lo pensaba subir la semana pasada, pero estuve en exámenes y me quitaron el Internet y mi laptop**

**Aparte de que hise una reseña del hombre lobo por un amigo**

**.com/journal/**** ESA ES LA PAG, POR SI ALGUIEN QUIERE VER LA RESEÑA DEL HOMBRE LOBO**

****

Justo antes de que el auto se detuviera, duncan volteo a verla

-Ya te dije que puedo beber sin lastimarte. ¿Por qué quieres evitarme tu sangre con tanta insistencia?

Courtney lo vio y no le respondió.

De la casa salio una chica

-¡Vean lo que trajo el murciélago¡- dijo una mujer delgada, vestida con un top color vino y un mini short como verde grisáceo, de la edad de Duncan, con cabello largo y ojos grises, se acerco a Courtney en cuanto Duncan y ella entraron a la casa. – ¿Para mi?- la chica se acerco más a Courtney, enseñando sus afilados caninos, Courtney al ver sus caninos retrocedió –no tenias por que traerme la cena Duncan-

Duncan se paro en medio de ellas.

-Heather, vete. ¡Trent!-

El hombre al que llamo apareció en el pasillo. Era de mediana complexión, de la misma edad que ellos. Su cabello era negro y de ojos verdes, con una playera verde con estampado de una mano en el pecho. Detuvo su mirada en el pie ensangrentado de Courtney.

-¡Llévatela!- le dijo Duncan enojado

Trent desvió su atención de la herida de Courtney para ver a Heather, en cuya cara se dibujo una mueca. Heather se cruzo de brazos y se paro a su lado.

-Solo estaba jugando- dijo con tono de ofendida – es un amargado-

El instinto CIT de Courtney le dijo que no obtendría ayuda de Heather y lo mas probable es que tampoco de Trent. Aun así estuvo a punto de pedirle ayuda a Trent, cuando una chica gótica apareció por otra puerta.

Tenia el cabello corto negro con rayos azules, sus ojos tenían poca expresión y eran de color negro, y vestía en azul y negro. Duncan y ella empezado a hablar en francés.

Courtney recorrió el vestíbulo con la mirada, en el había 3 puertas, todas cerradas. Se preguntaba cual de ellas daba a la salida para escapar.

La chica gótica se acerco a Courtney, quien percibo algo raro y no solo en ella, sino en los cuatro. Su piel era más pálida que la de ellos tres. Todos transmitían confianza, incluso altivez y superioridad, pero Duncan era el más exagerado.

La chica gótica reviso a Courtney de pies a cabeza, después le dijo a Duncan:

-il se remarque qu'elle est une bonne fille et non à eu beaucoup un divertissement dans le lit, ne perds pas le temps et acuet déjà avec elle (se nota que es una chica buena y no a tenido mucha diversion en la cama, no pierdas el tiempo y acuestate ya con ella)- los demas se rieron.

-¿Que dijo?- Pregunto Courtney. No iba a dejar que jueguen y se burlaran de ella, sin que ella supiera.

La gótica volteo para encararla. La miro de manera penetrante y Courtney sintió que se perdía en esos ojos negros.

-le sugerí que no pierda el tiempo y se acueste rápido contigo-

Courtney sintió como la sangre subía a su cara. Heather soltó una risita diabólica, enseñando sus caninos tan largos como los de Duncan, lo que dejo muda a Courtney.

-mmm- Heather se chopo los labios –nada como un vampiro en la cama- dijo viendo a Courtney con burla -¡Ay! Cuando esos largos y gruesos colmillos te penetran se sienta tan bien-

Gwen y Trent se miraron y se rieron, enseñando unos colmillos más largos que los de Heather. Courtney se asusto. Saben que Duncan esta loco, pero ellos esta igual de locos que él, pensó. Le llego a la mente la horrible idea que ella seria el siguiente sacrificio. Pero alejo ese pensamiento de su mente antes de se afianzara y la ira aumentara. Incapaz de controlarse, lo soltó:

-¿A que mas te dedicas, amiga? ¿A comer bebes?-

Heather dejo de reírse, pero se digno a dirigirle a Courtney una larga sonrisa antes de salir del vestíbulo.

Gwen voltio a ver a Trent –Ven, Trent. Aseguremos un buen asiento y escuchemos el audio de este espectáculo-

****

**pankeckes****: hola a pues. gracias por dejar coment siempre que actualiso los capitulos. A y No me dejan leer eso en la escuela, sino que me prestaron el libro, pero no lo podía conseguir y mi maestro de lectura y redaccion, lo consiguió y me lo regalo **

**: hola. Bueno para la proxima intentare hacer los capitulos mas largos**


	8. Chapter 9

bueno si alguien quiere ver la reseña del hombre lobo la pag la tengo, en mi perfil

* * *

-¿A que mas te dedicas, amiga? ¿A comer bebes?-

Heather dejo de reírse, pero se digno a dirigirle a Courtney una larga sonrisa antes de salir del vestíbulo.

Gwen voltio a ver a Trent –Ven, Trent. Aseguremos un buen asiento y escuchemos el audio de este espectáculo-

Cuando se fueron, Duncan tomó a Courtney del brazo con firmeza, y la encamino a la escalera. La herida que tenia en el pie parecía grave. ¡Ojala llene la alfombra de sangre! Pensó Duncan.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, entraron a la primera habitación.

-Aquí vivirás las próximas dos semanas, nena- dijo Duncan con una sonrisa ás que cambiar tu horario para adecuarte al mió. Dormirás en el día y estarás despierta de noche. Una persona de servicio te traerá los alimentos. A por cierto princesa, no intentes salir de esta habitación. De todas maneras, es imposible, los vidrios no se rompen y las puertas tienen alarma, y yo tengo la llave de esta recamara.-

-¿Y si te pasa algo?-

-Ja, eso quisieras princesa.- se acercó a la chimenea -¿sabes prender el fuego?-

-Si-

-Que bueno. Préndela en este momento, y todas las noches antes de que llegue.-

Courtney se dirigió a la chimenea preguntándose en que se había metido con este criminal. El miedo estaba colándose a la superficie y mejor decidió concentrarse en prender el fuego, cuando creyó que había lo suficiente para prender el fuego, le pregunto:

-¿Hay cerillos o quieres que frote un par de piedras?-

Duncan de su bolsa de los pantalones saco un encendedor y se lo lanzo. –tienes una lengua venenosa y tan mordaz como la mía. Deberíamos llevarnos bien, ¿no lo crees muñeca?-

Courtney empezó a prender la chimenea, cuando una idea le llego ala mente. Incendiar el lugar no era mala idea. Las alarmas se activarían, los bomberos vendrían y, con suerte, los espesores evitarían que ella se quemara. Con el fuego, la puerta cedería y…..

Pero como si Duncan supiera lo que pensaba.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra provocar un incendio para escapar. La temperatura de la casa esta cuidadosamente controlada y el sistema de espesores diseñado para activarse a la menor elevación de temperatura, también esta echo para cada una de las habitaciones.

Duncan barrió a Courtney con la mirada y la miro sugestivamente.

-¡Quítate la ropa!-

El delincuente estaba parado a un metro de distancia de Courtney, quien se sintió intimidada, lo cual no era normal en ella. Una revisión rápida al lugar le indico que no había rutas de escape. El sabía que ella tenía el atizador en la mano. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de lastimarlo? ¿Y que pasaría sino lo hiciera? Las posibilidades no eran buenas, así que dejo el atizador en su lugar.

Lentamente, empezó a quitarse el suéter gris, lo doblo y lo coloco en una silla. Se desabotono la blusa. La doblo y la puso con su suéter. Se quito el pantalón, lo que hizo sentirse avergonzada. Duncan con la mirada se la comía cuando se quito el brasier. Por ultimo, deslizo la última prenda de ropa. Doblo todo con cuidado, volvió a acomodar la ropa, con la intención de ganar tiempo.

-Me la llevo- dijo Duncan recorriéndola con la mirada. Ella sentía su mirada y esto le recorría con un escalofrió toda la piel.-. Quiero que me esperes desnuda, princesa-

Se impresionó y su rostro lo reflejo.

-Esta es mi fantasía, nena. Acuérdate de nuestro trato. Ahora desvísteme.- dijo con su sonrisa sugestiva.

Courtney dio 2 pasos hacia el. El bestia una chamarra de cuero negra. Courtney le quito la chamarra y después la playera negra con un cráneo que tenía abajo. Su pecho era musculoso, de hombros anchos; como un atleta, lo mas seguro era por todas esas beses que escapo de la policía. Se agacho y le quito los converse rojos, se levanto. Intentaba ser lo mas sensual posible. Soy una CIT y esto es necesario para sobrevivir, no valla a ser que el cavernícola se enoje, se repitió mentalmente.

Desabrocho el cinturón y el pantalón, el cual bajo al mismo tiempo que los boxers.

Una vez mas, trato de ganar tiempo, doblo la ropa y la coloco en el asiento de la silla.

Duncan la tomo de los hombros para guiarla hasta la cama, donde la obligo a sentarse. El corazón de Courtney latía con fuerza y un amargo miedo le subió por el estomago, pero de inmediato se lo trago. No la estaba lastimando, tenía que recordarlo y si la lastimaba, tenía que aguantarse ya que ya tenía un trato con él. Duncan la tomo del cuello y le levanto la cabeza. sabia que quería y uso su boca.

Pero al poco tiempo, Duncan hizo un movimiento tal, que ambos giraron y ella quedo encima. La jalo hacia abajo para chuparla y lamerla.

No es tan feo, intento tranquilizarse, ya que no había estado hace mucho con un hombre. Por lo menos no es violento y tampoco hay penetración.

Conforme la recorría con la boca todo el cuerpo. Esta volviéndome loca este criminal, pensó sorprendida por su respuesta.

Courtney tomaba aire por la nariz con bocanadas cortas y rápidas, sintiendo que perdía el control. En un momento, que paso demasiado rápido como para recordarlo, antes de que pudiera quejarse o detenerlo, la acomodo sobre la cama y la penetro, con movimientos largos y continuos. Ella empezó a gemir, acercándolo mas a ella, inconcientemente.

Se quedo encima de ella, adentro, y Courtney se dejo envolver por el sueño, un poco confusa y aturdida por lo que había pasado. Pero cuando el se retiro, se despertó y lo observo de reojo.

Duncan camino por la recamará, se vistió y tomo la ropa de ella en sus brazos.

-Oye delincuente. ¿Duncan es tu nombre real?- pregunto algo adormilada.

Él se volteo y le pareció que se veía diferente, quizás mas humano.

-Si-

-¿Por qué dices que eres vampiro?-

Pero ya se había ido.

* * *

**Kanaid Black****: jaja si estube debatiendome mucho con eso, pero es que heather siempre la vi como gerlinde, aun que queria poner a izzy y a owen, pero un amigo me dijo que mejor los guardara para después, para ponerlos como janett y Julien.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Perdón por la tardanza, es que estuve en exámenes y le preste el libro a una amiga.**

**Bueno también hice una reseña de hombres lobo vs vampiros.**

**Si alguien quiere leerla esta en mi perfil**

* * *

-Si-

-¿Por qué dices que eres vampiro?-

Pero ya se había ido.

No es tan malo, fue el último pensamiento de Courtney antes de quedar dormida. Es un poco raro, pero el peligro era sexy.

Courtney bostezó, pensando que podrían ser un par de semanas agradables.

Se despertó en la tarde. Se baño, comió un poco de fruta, que encontró en la mesa de centro, y se envolvió en una gran toalla.

Se mantuvo ocupada asta la noche buscando la forma de escapa y jugando con su PDA. Justo después de la puesta de sol, apareció una mujer corpulenta, que parecía la sirvienta, le llevo una charola con comida. Al entrar, cerro la puerta con llave, se la colgó en el cuello y puso la charola en la mesa.

Courtney se paro de un salto y corrió asía ella.

-Tienes que dejarme salir. Ayúdame- dijo con voz lenta, pero alta señalando la puerta.

La expresión de la mujer demostraba que no le había entendido, como si no la hubiera escuchado, Courtney pensó que era sonda o era idiota.

La señora se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió, Courtney atravesó la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella y la mujer forcejearon –Déjame salir, que no sabes quien soy?- dejo Courtney jalando la puerta –Sino me dejas salir te voy a demandar-. En eso la mujer empujo a Courtney hacia dentro para poder cerrar la puerta.

Courtney que se había caído por el empujón, se paro e intento abrir la puerta. Estaba con llave. Para entretenerse en algo, observo el paisaje a través de las ventanas de doble vidrio. Desde donde estaba se podía ver la cochera. Duncan y el chofer, se subieron a la limosina y esta arranco. Después vio que Heather, Trent y Gwen, que se fueron en un convertible deportivo color rojo. Todos se habían ido, esta era su oportunidad para intentar escapar.

Se alejo de la ventan y tomo vuelo para lanzar una patada voladora, pero se estrello contra la ventana y reboto siendo lanzada a la cama, era como si el vidrio fuera de goma. Luego tomo una silla y volvió a pegarle a la ventana. Nada. Media docena más de intentos le dejaron en claro que las ventanas soportaban mas fuerza de la que ella tenía.

Después, doblo los dientes de un tenedor para tratar de abrir la cerradura, pero no sabia lo que estaba haciendo y eso, también resulto imposible.

Pensó en quemar la puerta para abrirla, pero tenía el presentimiento de que el ogro no le había mentido respecto a las alarmas para incendios. Además, existía la posibilidad de que ella se carbonizara en el intento.

Las horas pasaban y el no volvía. Comparo su reloj con las campanadas del que estaba abajo. Pasaron 2 horas. Estaba poniéndose nerviosa, impaciente; daba vueltas por la habitación. Ya había encendido la chimenea y estaban acabándose los troncos.

Courtney se descubrió pensando en lo que sucedería. Debo estar loca, como se me ocurre pensar en él, se dijo, por que quiero volver a verlo. Incluso pensar en el sexo que tuvieron la noche anterior la hacia temblar. ¿Por qué no? Pensó una parte de ella. Esta es tu más loca fantasía. Encerrada, prisionera, en manos de un amante francés rico durante 2 semanas. Esta guapo, aun que sea un criminal y se crea vampiro. Beber un poco de sangre no era lo peor que había escuchado. En la escuela había conocido mucha gente ala que le gustaba inventar cosas, incluso hacían carrera con eso. Y el cheff, quizá si había muerto de un ataque al corazón. Además, pensó un poco cansada, no tengo alternativa, un poco avergonzada por atreverse a pensar de manera tan políticamente incorrecta. Pero en lo mas profundo de su ser, albergaba la loca esperanza de dejarse llevar como nunca antes lo había echo con Justin. Él no era como Duncan. El era tan directo y peligroso, casi salvaje, que la obligaba a sentir más adrenalina, lo que era emocionante e inquietante. Con los otros la había pasado bien, pero no había sido precisamente tan emocionante. De hecho, con Justin el sexo y su relación de pareja se basaba más que nada en él y sus preferencias. En el momento se había sentido decepcionada, un poco afectada por que sentía que algo le faltaba y estaba recibiendo menos de lo que realmente merecía. Ya no tengo nada que perder, pensó, pero quizás si algo que ganar.


End file.
